


Dark Seduction

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Crossover, Established Relationship, First Time, Kinks, Knife Kink, Post-Canon, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam finds himself possessed once again by Meg but what she has planned is not what the Winchester brother's had even expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Basically it's all about sex. Dean at first tries to resist so Meg keeps pushing. It looks like it's starting out as rape but read and find out what happens.

  
Author's notes: The three is two males and a female possessing Sam's body.  


* * *

Sam plopped heavily on the bed furtherest away from the door. Fatigue had him in its iron grip. The door slammed open as Dean awkwardly carried their items to his own bed. “The least you could have done was carried some of this shit.” He complained.

 

Sam stared at his brother quizzically. “I did help.”

 

“One bag does not count as helping.” Dean bit. Irritation coloring his voice.

 

Sam averted his eyes towards the floor as he started to squirm.

 

Dean's eye brows furrowed into a frown. “Uh.... Sammy..... If you need to pee, the bathroom is right there You don't need my permission to go.”

 

“It's not that.” Responded Sam as he pulled at the crotch of his jeans.

 

Dean closed his eyes and turned his head. “Dude, could you not do that here? If you're gonna jack off, do it in the bathroom. Not right here in front of me.”

 

“I can't help it.” Sam whined. Urgency hanging in the balance of his voice. “Something doesn't feel right.”

 

Dean's lips curved at the corner Into a smirk. “You mean you got the clap again or is it crabs this time?”

 

Sam was about to tell Dean shut up when the strange feelings intensified and soft moans fell from his lips.

 

Dean watched in horror as he saw his little brother squirm and wreathe where he sat, suddenly Sam stilled. Eyes round with embarrassment.

 

“Sammy?” Sam hadn't realized that Dean was now leaning over, his big brother's breath fanning over his lips and all he wanted to do was suck on his tongue but he was paralyzed. “Sammy? What is it bro? Talk to me.”

 

“I-I just c-came.... I-in my pants.” Sam's voice was just above a whisper.

 

As if he needed to see proof, Dean's eyes fell to the small wet spot at the tip of Sam's denim clad dick. “What the hell.” 

 

Sam's breath hitched as he felt his brother's hands skimming his face, pulling the bottom of his eyes lids down. “I swear Sammy, if someone gave you Ecstasy or you took some your self, somebody is in a world of hurt.” 

 

Dean's head jerked back as Sam's pupils grew darker, his face twisted into a menacing smile.

 

“Meg.” Dean breathed as if the very thought of uttering her name burned her tongue.

 

She laughed in his brother's voice. “Wow, I guess you Winchester brother's aren't as dumb as you look.” Then her eyes shifted up and to her right in thought. “Well, Sam is. Stupid cow, doesn't even know I'm here.”

 

 

“B-But how?” Dean stammered. Still suffering from shock. They both having anti possession tattoo on their chest should have stopped that demon right in her tracks.””Th-The tattoos should have stopped you.”

 

“B-but how?” She echoed before breaking out into a laughing fit. “Will you just listen to yourself? Th-the tattoos should have stopped you.” More laughing before she became serious. “Really Dean. You humans are too much. The tattoos stopped working the minute you two dumb asses went to hell. You guys wreak of fire and brimstone. I think the smell's rather intoxicating myself.”

 

Dean eyed the demon wearing his brother. Heart picking up speed as his brother's lengthy muscular legs crossed over the other, leaning to one side, arm thrown seductively yet carelessly over his knee. “Do you think this meat suit makes my butt look big?”

 

“Get the fuck out of my little brother you bitch.” Dean hissed as he grabbed the holy water in one swooping motion dousing her generously with the clear holy liquid.

 

His eyes round with horror as she threw her head back and laughed. “Silly hunter, holy water's for the professionals. If you were one then you would have noticed that I dumped the water out all over the ground and rinsed the bottle our really good before filling it back up.”

 

Dean brought the bottle up to his nose, taking a deep whiff. “It's....”

 

“Sprite you half wit. I thought the lime smell would be a dead give away.”

 

“What do want with us?” Dean asked ignoring her taunting.

 

She straightened her posture. All humor gone from her voice. “Very well. Get strait to business. I was hoping to lighten things up but you are all work and no play, kinda makes you a dull boy, Right Dean?”

 

“Just tell me what you want and leave us alone.” Dean's voice held barely contained rage but it still bled through.

 

Meg rolled her eyes before straightening up her posture. “Did you know, I have never made it with two brother's. Ah hell; I wanted to but never had the chance and I couldn't find two brother's hot enough to get my attention.”

 

“Just stop with the games and get with it already.” Dean yelled. Ready to exercise the demon out of Sam's body but just ripping her out with his bare hands.

 

Meg shook her head. She wanted to laugh. Dean still wasn't getting the big picture. She decided that action would speak a lot louder than words and the older Winchester will finally hear her. Walking towards Dean's frozen form, Meg pressed Sam's body against his. “Are we starting to understand?”

 

Dean started to shake his head when he felt soft, thin lips pressed against his full ones in a possessive kiss. Mentally, he tried to will his dick to deflate by reminding himself that this was a demon in Sam's body; not any demon, Meg. His Sammy who may have no knowledge of what was going on and if he did, he was sure his little brother was trying to fight his way out of possession.. “Oh, yes, I can feel your want. Don't deny yourself Dean. You want him as much as he wants you.” Seeing the doubt in Dean's face, Meg spoke, almost cooed the words. “Oh Dean, don't think of it as your little brother about to be raped cause I assure you that he is fully conscious and is enjoying the ride so you might as well enjoy it too.”

 

“No. I won't.” Dean spoke vehemently. “I won't do that to Sam. SAMMY? CAN YOU HEAR ME? IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAMMY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS. YOU CAN FIGHT IT.”

 

She shook her head as her dark eyes bore into him. “Such wasteful words. Sam's not going to answer you. He's too busy getting off. Ooh, I can feel his arousal and I must say, it is quite potent. I don't think I could even stop him if I tried.” 

 

With one quick shove, Dean was on his back. Sam's possessed body crawling seductively towards him, kind of like a cat stalking its prey.

 

Dean swallowed the hard lump in his throat as Meg threw Sam's right leg over Dean's waist.

 

His breath caught in his throat as he felt Sam straddle him, denim clad hard on pressed firmly against denim clad hard on. 

 

Meg threw Sam's head back, hands gliding towards his own chest, fingertips grazing his own sensitive nipples, A seductive, whiny moan forced its way out of his little brother's pouty lips.

 

Dean could have sworn he's never seen something so hot. Hips rolling and dipping downward, Meg gave an inward triumphant smile as she finally elicited a moan from the older Winchester. 

 

Suddenly she reached into Sam's pocket a took out a knife, Dean froze in horror. “Wh-What the hell are you gonna do with that?”

 

Meg ignored the question, lowering the knife, she cut away the front of Dean's T-shirt.

 

“Hey.” Dean protested, ready to smack the bitch into the next millennium. “That was my favorite shirt.”

 

In response, Dean felt a sharp sting drag down his chest, not deep enough to need stitches but just enough to draw a thin line of blood. Before he could stop the next action, he felt his little brother's long bangs tickle his skin as Sam's lips latched onto the the cut. Tongue tracing the trickling wound.

Although it was painful, Dean's dick twitched in response causing his brother's hips to dip down further, feeling the heat between their crotches. Sam's tongue licked a strip from his cut, up his neck to his jaw line before he felt the wet, hot air caress the inside of his ear, tickling the fine hairs. “You brother is cuming all all over you. I can feel his pant like a bitch in heat and I must say, that's pretty hot.”

 

Dean shoved Meg back before his hand shot forward, palming his little brother's pulsating dick. Meg chuckled as Sam's hips shot up in Dean's grip. Feeling his little brother's dampening crotch, Dean moaned his approval before he found himself tossed on his back once more. His body quivered as he found himself flipped onto his stomach. Sam was much stronger when possessed. Trying to fight him off was like trying to stop a semi from rolling forward. “Please Sammy.” Dean whimpered into the pillow. “Please don't let her do this to me.”

 

Sam leaned forward. His long fingers stroking just behind the shell of his brother's ear. “Shhh. It's gonna be okay Dean. It's all gonna be okay. I'll make it good for you.... I promise.”

 

Dean couldn't tell if those words came from his Sammy or from Meg pretending to be Sammy for a soothing calm flowed through his trembling body. Suddenly he heard a ripping sound beside his head and knew that Sam or Meg, was ripping one of the pillow cases. 

 

His breath hitched as he felt the smooth cloth wrap around his wrists and knotting around the head board. The heat from his body vanished as his brother disappears tying his ankled to the other end of the bed. Once again his body quivered, Dean didn't know if it was out of fear or anticipation. Sam took the knife once again and dragged the sharp blade down the legs of Dean's jeans cutting away the offending denim fabric. “Hey.” Dean protest. His voice a little jittery from nervousness. “You owe me a new pair of jeans.” 

 

The response he got in return was a sharp crack on his round globes. Dean yelped as his body jerked before he felt teeth come crashing down on his firm, luscious ass cheeks. Tears leaked from his eyes. “You're one sick bitch. You know that?”

 

Meg laughed darkly in Sam's voice. “Oh, come on Dean. Let yourself enjoy this. I know your Sammy is.”

 

“The hell he is. Sammy would never....” Dean was interrupted by a loud crack of leather against flesh. “AHHH.”

 

Immediately, Sam's body fell over Dean's, quickly lapping up the streaks of blood the leather whip left on his brother's back. 

 

Sam slash Meg was so caught up in the little tongue bath that they were giving the older Winchester that they failed to notice Dean working his wrists free and was caught off guard when he swiveled his arm around and knocked the possessed body onto the floor with a loud thud. Before Meg had a chance to recover, Dean hurriedly untied his ankles and grabbed Meg by his brother's hair. He didn't even take notice that Meg wasn't fighting him back. Infact, she was getting off on the pain. 

 

Dean tossed her on the bed. “DON'T MOVE.” 

 

Meg complied, her mouth twisted into a lustful smile. She could feel Sam hardening. “Wow Sammy, you do like it rough.” Came her teasing remark.

 

Dean glared at her. “SHUT UP. I'M IN CHARGE NOW AND I WILL TELL YOU THIS. I BOTTOM FOR NO ONE NOW LIE ON YOUR BACK AND PLACE YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD.”

 

Meg happily obliged watching the older Winchester scoot towards her. She didn't even fight back when he used a rope to tie her wrists and ankles. Her eyes were filled with glee as she saw a leather whip in his tightly clenched fist. He leaned closer to her, his hot breath fanning his brother's face as he grabbed his long brown locks, pulling his head back to where Sam's neck was exposed. “You want to play the pain game? Then we do it by my rules. Rule number one, I am in charge. Rule number two. You don't speak without my permission, Rule number three, you don't cum without my say so and rule number four, once we've started, you don't get to call it quits. GOT IT?”

 

Meg only stared at him through Sam's eyes. “That was me giving you permission to speak this once now GOT IT?”

 

Meg swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding with Sam's head.

 

Dean gave a satisfied smile. “Good now, lets get started.”

 

Sam's body shifted on the bed.

 

“HOLD STILL.” Dean barked glaring at his brother's possessed body.

 

Walking over to the window, Dean closed the blinds before turning off the bedside lamp bathing both brother's in utter darkness. The idea of doing this in the dark was to enhance the experience. If you could see the whip coming down, your body will automatically clinch in on itself dulling out some of the pain where when you have nothing but blackness surrounding you, there is no way to anticipate where the whip will come crashing down, thus not giving you a heads up on which part of your body will be punished so you will be completely relaxed and the pain will hurt so much worse. Dean was well versed in the pain fetishes since he had been at the receiving end many times in his life so he knew how hard to deliver the whacks and how far to take it before damages were made.

 

Sam cried out as the first blow landing on his torso, skin stripping away immediately drawing blood. The pain was deliciously excruciating.

 

Dean was so caught up on whipping his little brother that he was oblivious to his sobbing. Over and over the whip came crashing down, as soon as Dean felt like Sam or Meg has had enough, he folded his little brother's legs and peered down at his wanting whole, fumbling his way through the dark, Dean dipped his head down, tongue slithering out and piercing Sam's puckered opening. 

 

Sam cried out in pleasure as he felt his brother's tongue violate his body. Dean stopped in mid tongue fuck. “Didn't I tell you not to talk?”

 

“That wasn't talking.” Sam clarified in a quivering voice. “And besides, you said that to Meg, not to me and you touched her G spot.”

 

“Okay.” Dean sighed, eyes blinking a couple of times. “That's not creepy at all. New rule not you nor Meg can talk unless I give my permission, not you nor Meg are to make any type of noise without my permission and not YOU nor Meg are allowed to cum unless I say you can. Capish? 

 

Sam swallowed hard before nodding his agreement. “Yea, I got it.”

 

Abandoning Sam's hole, Dean dragged his index finger down the leaking wounds he had inflicted all over Sam's stomach using the blood as a lubricant, Dean started with one finger, dragging it in and out ever so slowly to get his little brother used to the intrusion. Once he felt Sam was open enough, he added a second finger, scissoring two fingers back and forth, Sam began to relax before a third finger was inserted. Once again he began to relax before Dean pushed the helmet of his cock into the first ring of muscles. 

 

Sam's face pinched in pain but he new not to say anything for the fear of what the consequences may be if he broke that rule. “Loosen up Sammy. You're only hurting yourself when you tighten up like that.”

 

Slowly, Sam complied tensing every now and again until his brother was fully sheathed inside him. 

 

Dean's hand brushed against Sam's leaking tip. “I told you not to cum without my permission.” Dean gently chastised before grabbing his brother's balls and pulling them downward to keep him from cumming.” 

 

Sam's eyes clinched tightly shut leaking tears from the corners. Dean slid all the way out of his brother's blood lubricated hole before slamming back into him. Rocking back and forth his voice low and dripping with lust. “You wanna cum baby brother?”

 

Sam could only manage a nod.

Dean huffed out a laugh. “That was me giving you permission to talk now let me hear you beg for it.”

 

“P-please,” Sam begged, voice stammering with the effort. “Please let me cum.”

 

Dean smiled in the dark. “Good now let me hear you beg for it too Meg.”

 

Meg was more compliant for she was on the verge of Ecstasy and needed desperately to feel that release if Sam's deranged brother hadn't been squeezing his balls so tightly to keep them from cumming. “Please Dean. Let us cum.”

 

“Please what?” Dean taunted. He was more than just enjoying this.

 

“Please master.” Came Meg's response.

 

Dean closed his eyes letting go of his little brother's balls. 

 

Sam's abdomen tensed, muscles jerking inward as he felt his body sore on the heated wings of ecstasy.

 

Beads of sweat glistening on his forehead as he came in waves. Dean immediately followed him over the edge. 

 

Before Dean even had a chance to collapse on top of his little brother, Sam vomited out a thick cloud of black dust into the air.

 

Suddenly the door opened to their motel room. Both men attempted to cover up when the saw the hotel maid enter their room. The street light illuminating her long brunet hair casting dancing shadows on the side of her young face.

 

She held up her hands. “Relax guys. I'm just borrowing this body so I could bid you two boys a farewell.” Then she paused. “Okay, not a truly farewell, I may be back in the future to get my dosage of the Winchester brothers.”

 

Dean looked at her bored. “Go away Meg and leave us alone.”

 

“Well,” Meg huffed, both hands on her hips. “You men are all alike, you fuck a girl and then you call her a cab.”

 

“We didn't call you a cab.” Came Dean's smart ass response. “We only told you to leave.”

 

“What ever.” She brushed him off. “That was the hottest shit I've ever experienced. You two should make money at this. I think I'll tell my colleagues about it. They'll never believe it even happened.”

 

And with that, she was gone.

 

Dean turned his attention to Sam. “You okay?”

 

“Yea.” Sam breathed quietly mulling over their nights events.

 

“I'm sorry for beating you like that.” Dean apologized.

 

Sam shrugged. “It's not that bad.”

 

Dean pulled his head off his brother's bleeding chest. “Do you really have a pain fetish?”

 

Dean felt Sam smile in the dark.

 

“Why you kinky bastard.” Dean grinned.

 

Both men basking in the velvety quiet of the room before Dean spoke once more. “Dude, we totally had a full on threesome.”

 

Sam laughed and gripped his brother tighter. “Yea but if we told anyone, they wouldn't believe us.”

 

Tracing the cuts on his little brother's chest. “Uh Sammy....”

 

“Hmm?” Sam mumbled lazily relaxing into his brother's gentle touches.

 

“First thing in the morning is that we need to go to Bobby's, get new tattoos because honestly, I don't like to share my toys.”

 

“Tomorrow it is.” Sam agreed relishing the previous memories of the wonderful pain that was inflicted on him before the tantalizing love making before Dean gave him permission to cum. Tonight he will not be plagued with nightmares. He'll only be blessed with dreams, hopefully wet ones


End file.
